


ТИХИЙ ДОМ НА ОКРАИНЕ или КОНЕЦ АЛИ-БАБЫ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ТИХИЙ ДОМ НА ОКРАИНЕ или КОНЕЦ АЛИ-БАБЫ

\- Присаживайтесь почтенный Шаромыж-ака. Снова к нам?  
Мы, я и Мустафа сидели на мягких подушках в прохладном полумраке, в самой глубине его лавки.  
\- По торговым делам, почтенный Мустафа. Как всегда. А у вас, как я вижу дела идут совсем неплохо?  
\- Благодаря милости Всемогущего Аллаха, благодаря ему и моей удаче, почтеннейший.  
\- Слышал я, что проклятый разбойник, одноглазый Хасан грабивший купеческие караваны, и вся его банда головорезов больше не угрожают спокойствию и безопасности торговых путей, путникам и паломникам, что идут поклониться святым местам и святыням Мекки и Медины?  
Мустафа важно огладил бороду. Со времени нашей последней встречи он заметно раздобрел, его речь обрела степенность, а лицо стало масляно блестеть. На одном из пальцев посверкивал большим камнем золотой перстень, а одежду больше не украшали пёстрые заплаты.  
\- Да. Самого Хасана и его банды больше нет и на дорогах, хвала Аллаху, стало спокойней и торговля пошла бойчей.  
\- И кому мы обязаны тому, что Хасан и его разбойники больше не угрожают всем нам и нашей торговле, уважаемый?  
Мустафа снова наполнил наши пиалы.  
\- Вдове бедняги Касыма, Фатиме. Эта почтенная женщина собственноручно убила одноглазого разбойника и с помощью невестки, жены Али-Бабы, Зейнаб расправилась с остальными. Воистину Аллах Всемилостивейший и Милосердный даровал этой женщине крепкую и сильную руку, ум, хитрость и мужество сорока мужчин.  
Зелёный чай был превосходен. Сласти были свежими.  
\- И как поживает брат несчастного Касыма, достопочтенный Али-Баба?  
На лицо Мустафы словно упала тень. Он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Аллах свидетель, я ничего не хочу плохого сказать о нашем злосчастном друге Али-Бабе. Всё что ты видишь тут появилось не без его щедрой помощи. Я смог купить эту лавку, приобрести у торговцев лучшую кожу, нанять помощников. Но я уже вернул долг до последнего динара, до последней медной монетки…  
\- Так что же случилось, почтенный?  
Мустафа снова тяжело вздохнул и склонившись ко мне произнёс шёпотом:  
\- Его прогнали из дома!  
\- Как!  
Мустафа ещё не истратил весь свой запас тяжёлых вздохов но наконец продолжил:  
\- Я не был точен, почтеннейший. Но ты же знаешь, что наш бедный друг Али-Баба был всегда… невоздержан в питье, что не красит правоверного но Аллах ему Судья. И падок на лесть, а когда в кармане у тебя появляется лишний динар вокруг всегда начинают виться те, кто языком готов перед тобой улицы мести ради дармовщинки и их спины демонстрируют невиданную гибкость, а с губ разве что мёд с маслом не капают...  И как не любила Зейнаб мужа и как не была благодарна Фатима, что не прогнал её Али-Баба, не отослал назад к отцу но не радовала их перспектива закончить дни свои в нищете. И однажды Али-Баба, вернувшись со своими «друзьями» (да простит меня Аллах — были это, в основном, просто голодранцы и горлопаны, что целыми днями околачиваются на базаре в надежде что-то стибрить и не стыдящиеся просить милостыню у ворот, а один даже не побоялся обокрасть прокажённого — такого же нищего и вдобавок слепого) обнаружил, что ворота заперты и никто не собирается ему отпирать (слуги боялись Фатиму как огня, а она запретила им даже голос подавать) — какое-то время он орал у ворот словно драный кот по весне но золота в кошеле ещё было достаточно и все они, Али Баба и сброд, что кружил вокруг него словно стая мух вокруг дохлого осла, отправились пить, есть и веселиться дальше. С тех пор в доме и лавке заправляет железной рукой Фатима и помогает ей Зейнаб, а сам наш злосчастный друг Али-Баба приползает к своему дому пополнить кошель — в дом его и его «друзей» не пускают — больно загребущие и липкие лапки оказались у этих завсегдатаев базара и грозы зазевавшихся и невнимательных торговцев. Дела в лавке пошли также хорошо как и при покойном хозяине и даже лучше, а Али-Баба и его прихвостни пьют, гуляют и нужды не знают…  
Я нахмурился.  
\- Почтеннейший, я вижу вы в печали и гневе — не расстраивайтесь вы так.  
Мустафа, кряхтя, поднялся с мягких узорных подушек. Лицо его было угрюмо, даже мрачно.  
\- Как говорят — лучше один раз увидеть… Пойдёмте, глубокоуважаемый ака…  
В этом давно не посещавшем цирюльни и бани, обрюзгший, драный халат и засаленный тюрбан, сонном пропойце было трудно узнать нашего старого друга — весёлого и энергичного Али Бабу. Он разлепил опухшие веки и его мутный взор скользнул по нашим лицам. По щеке лениво ползала муха — кажется у Али-Бабы даже не было сил поднять руку и согнать надоедливое насекомое:  
\- А, друзья… - тяжёлое дыхание Али наводило на нехорошие мысли и Мустафа подтвердил мои подозрения — тихо шепнул мне на ухо - «Недолго ему осталось...». - Я рад бы… Но… Ради Аллаха… Я немного посплю…  
И опять сомкнул веки.  
\- И где же его приятели? - почему то шёпотом спросил я Мустафу.  
\- Видно долго не пополнял свой кошель, а когда не слышно весёлого бряканья золота в мошне не слышно и их… Боюсь, что Зейнаб скоро станет вдовой в первый раз, а Фатима во второй...  
  
Дом этот я купил несколько лет назад. Был он расположен на окраине и высокая стена охраняла его от посторонних глаз. Невысокая тень выскользнула из-за дерева и присоединилась ко мне.  
\- Как он?  
Я кисло ухмыльнулся — мне было немного жаль Али-Бабу но он сам виноват… Сам выбрал свою судьбу. И судьба поступила с ним по справедливости. Он платит по счёту.  
\- Он и имя своё не скоро вспомнит, а не то что дорогу к заветной пещере. И вообще — для него уже почти всё кончилось…  
\- Что всё?  
Мы уже вошли и я запер ворота.  
\- Всё — значит жизнь. Судя по его дыханию. И общему состоянию.  
Практикант вздохнул.  
\- Жаль…  
Я обернулся к нему и с трудом сдержался — хотелось взять его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Вряд ли мои «караванщики» стали бы возражать. Одни продолжали разгрузку, другие занимались нашим «транспортом» — лошадьми и верблюдами. Всё это делалось неторопливо, точно и в полном молчании. После пары столкновений разбойники нас не трогали — ни одна стрела не пропадала зря и ряды разбойников быстро редели. Но потом быстро пополнялись — как раз за счёт того самого базарного сброда. Пушечное мясо. Расходный материал. Сколько там, в этих жарких песках, человеческих костей…  
\- Тебе жаль? - я просто уже шипел от злости. - Думаю, что ты испытываешь сейчас колоссальное облегчение — меньше возни. Ничего страшного — подумаешь наше складское помещение какие то немытые и нечёсаные дикари забили своим хабаром. Тебе везёт — по счастью оно было пустое. И выход из него в наш мир был надёжно заперт. Так что этому сброду не посчастливилось просочиться дальше. И переносить портал не придётся. Если бы ты меня слушал…  
Парень пожал плечами:  
\- Кто ж знал…  
Я сорвался и всё таки помял ему воротник.  
\- Я. Дал. Чёткий. Приказ. Оранжевый уровень безопасности. Всё по инструкции. Пароль — минимум шесть цифр, не больше девяти. Ни одного повторения. Не подряд. И что ты сделал? Код - «333» - три тройки!!  
Практикант разгладил воротничок. Сукин сын. Рубашечка — двести баксов.  
\- Я понимаю — у вас друг очень плох. Может быть умирает. Вы нервничаете.  
Я уже успокоился. Вот так всегда — достаточно встряхнуть кого-то как мешок с картошкой и всё. Этого бывает достаточно.  
\- Он не был мне другом. Если бы не твой прокол я бы и не узнал о его существовании.  
  
Али Баба не был мне другом. Даже приятелем. Он был подлец. И пьяница. Жадный пьяница. Он не хотел делиться с братом. «Сим-сим откройся»! - Ха, щас! Касым забыл какие слова нужно произносить? «Ха-ха» три раза. Купец, который часы проводит в лавке и производит в уме сложные расчёты безо всяких калькуляторов забыл название несчастного растения? Что там наплёл Али-Баба брату не знаю — но конечно не рассказал про злосчастный пульт управления и код. Али-Баба просто напросто запер старшего брата в пещере и убрался оттуда под предлогом того, что нужно привести ещё лошадей. Касым ждал брата, а пришли разбойники…  
  
Я уселся за свой стол и без долгих предисловий объявил:  
\- Ты уволен. Со строгачом. Иди, собирай вещички.  
Практикант (теперь бывший) попытался что-то вякнуть:  
\- Я…  
Я только презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Топай. Из-за тебя мы вошли в дополнительные расходы. Соорудили настоящую пещеру сокровищ. Зеркала, мрамор, Напихали туда всякого. И не китайского ширпотрёба, заметь! Всё настоящее. Чтобы нашли и больше не искали…  
  
Шеф сиял. Голограмма над моим столом просто сочилась каким то сладким ядом, что настораживало.  
\- Мы тебя переводим, - Гудвин ласково улыбался практиканту словно акула с афиши фильма «Челюсти». - Ты получаешь новое задание — будешь охранять Волшебную Лампу.  
Шеф растаял в воздухе оставив после себя слабый аромат одеколона и сигарет «Кэмэл». Как он умудряется такое проделывать предмет долгих и ни к чему не приведших, бесплодных дискуссий в курилке. Голограммы не пахнут! А шеф оставлял после себя то запах дорогих сигарет, то трубочного табака, то жареной индейки…  
Практикант ещё не понял в чём подвох и поэтому не знал радоваться ему или идти вешаться в сортире:  
\- Так меня не увольняют?  
Я ему почти сочувствовал. Но только почти.  
\- Лучше тебе было получить строгача с понижением в звании… Вещи можешь не собирать, а сразу просто выбросить. Они тебя просто не дождутся. Даже пластик распадается со временем.  
  
Опять он появился много раньше чем мы все думали.  Просто не успели соскучиться.  
\- Мои вещи вы уже успели выкинуть? - осведомился этот тип.  
\- В отличие от некоторых, - проворчал я. - Остались ещё на свете соблюдающие правила и инструкции. В частности я. Где твои вещи ответил бы в рифму — да не при дамах. На складе!  
\- Как ты выкрутился? И так быстро? - сегодня голограмма ничем не пахла. Шеф хмурился и был явно чем-то озабочен. - Что произошло?  
Практикант пожал плечами (в новой шёлковой рубашке — долларов пятьсот):  
\- Появился какой то злобный длинноносый тип с попугаем на плече и первое, что он затребовал — могущество. Такое же точно как у меня. Я даже переспросил. Он подтвердил, что ОН ХОЧЕТ СТАТЬ ТАКИМ ЖЕ КАК Я! До попугая сразу дошло но длинноносый на него цыкнул. И вот я здесь.  
Голограмму перекосило и явственно потянуло серой:  
\- Ты… хочешь сказать, что сейчас Волшебную Лампу… - пошли какие то помехи, затрещало. - охраняет какой-то… злобный тип…  
\- Со своей птичкой, - поспешил уточнить экс-практикант и экс-Джинн. - Будете смеяться но её тоже затянуло…  
ТАК!!! - что-то грохнуло и голограмма стала походить на изображение в старом чёрно-белом телевизоре в грозу — даже озоном потянуло. - Мне почему то совсем не смешно но разгребать это дерьмо будете с новым шефом — я перевожусь на другую должность. Ждите дальнейших распоряжений! Конец трансляции!  
  
…Говорят нашего бывшего шефа внедрили в какое то Зеркало но он и там вляпался — в заварушку с отравленным яблоком.  
   



End file.
